Random OneShots and Drabbles
by Chachi-chama
Summary: Yes, i decided to make some. Most will be songfics and will always stay under completed.


**Disclaimer: Do you think I'm awesome enough to be Mr. Hartman? Pff. Yeah right.**

**Chachi: Hey guys! It's me again! And I have a wild imagination! Strange how I can write a one-shot and not work on my other stories huh?**

**Nami: Yeah, because you have no life.**

**Ric: Yeah Chach. All you do is draw, make up more imaginary friends, and sit around doing nothing!**

**Snowledge: Oh, give her a break! At least we all have a little bit of personalities…**

**Nami: You're just saying that because she actually draw you pretty well!**

**Snowledge: Well, duh!**

**Chachi: tears in eyes Why are you guys so mean to me?! sigh I hope you enjoy the fic.**

**Guilt**

It hurt.

Whatever had happened, that was all that registered in his mind. He cringed as he saw something green and red leaking out from the huge hole in his abdomen.

He fell.

What had happened that day? He was going to go see his girlfriend, Sam, and go see a movie. It was another part in the 'Goo Zombies' series. His ghost sense had gone off and he heard a scream. He looked at Sam, and she nodded, knowing full well his duties. Danny ran off to 'go ghost' and flew straight to where he heard the scream.

It was Vlad.

He hadn't been seen since the dis-asteroid incident, seeing as though he had revealed his greatest secret to the world. Something was different though. His eyes seemed wild and he looked crazed. Heck, complete isolation and mindless wandering for a year could do that to anyone. He looked at Danny and saw such hatred, that he could almost feel it burn two holes in him. It was then that he realized that Vlad must've blamed him for everything.

The fight began and it lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Danny was heavily wounded, while Vlad didn't have a scratch on him, he couldn't have stayed in space without training or anything. He shot a new ray at Danny, but he was too tired to dodge. It hit him and he felt it go completely through him. He let a scream.

He fell through the sky and felt a butterfly affect throughout his body and he knew he had changed back. He heard people call out his name from below. He tried to go ghost again but only saw light flicker at his waist and disappear completely. If he didn't change back, he wouldn't survive the fall. He had to protect his city…his family…his Sam…

What would happen if he died? The town would go into ruin. The ghosts would attack un-relentlessly. They'd hurt all that he'd held dear. They'd hurt his family. They'd hurt his friends. They'd hurt his beloved Sam. He didn't care if he'd die, so long as the people he loved were safe.

Time seemed to slow down and he saw his life pass in front of his eyes. The time he got his powers, the times he'd saved the city, and the first time he'd kissed Sam. Something started to bubble inside him.

It was guilt.

Guilt, for the town he'd failed to protect.

Guilt, for not keeping his promise.

Guilt, for not being able to spend more time with Sam.

He saw the ground approaching. Sam was standing there and violet met baby-blue.

Then he landed.

He heard a sickening, bone-cracking sound, and everything went numb. He felt something warm and wet somewhere along his hand. He heard shouting around him. He saw faintly through his eyelids flashing blue and red lights. He could feel his head being lifted and placed unto something soft and warm. He opened his eyes with difficulty and everything was blurred.

He was able to make out his angel and tried to smile. Her beautiful eyes were leaking tears. He'd only just realized the he'd never seen her cry.

"Danny! Danny, you're going to be okay. Can you hear me? Please say something!" she cried.

"Sam…" he croaked. He was dangerously losing consciousness quickly.

"You're going to be okay! Just stay with me! Please!"

Danny wanted more than anything to stay, but he was losing against the strange spinning. He was afraid to blink, fearing that he wouldn't be able to re-open his eyes.

"You're going to be okay! Please! Just stay with me! Danny, please!" Her voice sounded like an echo as it rang through his ears.

Danny did the best he could to nod, but ended up coughing up blood instead, causing Sam to scream his name even louder. _Thank goodness…I don't want to die…_ He thought. His eyes closed slowly as he lost his battle, will against consciousness.

The last thing he heard was his name echo loudly, screamed by his one true love.

'**tis short, I know. But this has been bothering me for a while…I read a bunch of tragedies, and I've never written one before…well, this is just the first of random drabbles, one-shots, and other crap. Oh and the ending is kind of open ended. Take it anyway you guys want to. **


End file.
